Unknown Place
by meikomiki
Summary: This about a young girl that found her brother and started to know what happen in the past. It's not done because I am working on my other stories.


**Unknown Place **

I woke up in a bedroom that is well cleaned. 'Where am I?' I said to myself, I was in the chair next to the bed. I got up and we to the window, to have an idea where I was. All I saw was a garden full of flowers and trees. "I see you like the garden." A man said. I turned around, he look like he was in his 20's. Tall, has brown hair with green eyes and cute. "Is there something you like?" I asked. He stopped looking at me. Looking around I saw a mirror. "There are new clothes in the closet. Those ones you are wearing are out of date." He said pointing to the closet. 'He is right these clothes are a year old.' I went to the closet and opened it.

There are lots of dresses. "Those are yours to keep my dear." He walked out of the room, leaving me to try the dresses on. I liked the pretty pink one I saw first. It's a light pink that fitted great, with a line of dark pink at the bottom of the dress. Plus the dress went to my feet. I also looked for matching shoes and found them at the bottom of the closet where my dresses. When I was dressed, I looked around the room to see what else I have.

I saw a small box with a name carved on the top. It says "Raven". "Raven, I wonder who that is." I said while someone knock on the door. "Are you ready Miss? We have lots of things to do." A young girl's voice said, as she opens the door. "WOW you look wonderful Miss." She looks like the same age as me. "Thank you. But…but what are we going to do?" I sat down asking her. "We have to get ready for a party Miss. Now I have to do your hair." She took a comb and starts to comb through my hair. "What party and May I ask your name?" I'm asking the young lady, with a dress that fitted her so well. We started to talk but never got her name. "Sorry I forgot. My name is Sara. But the party is a welcoming party for you." She starts to put my hair up. "Why?" 'I'm asking a dumb question.'

"I can't tell you why, but you have to ask Mr. Figg, he'll tell you everything." She was about done with my hair. "Was that him, I meant the guy that walked in here?" She just looked at me, like she knew something I didn't. "I have to go now, so you wait here for Zee. She'll get you." She walked out of the room. 'I don't get this place.' I just sat by the window looking at the garden and a few minutes later someone knocks on the door. "Yes come in." I said wondering if it is Zee or someone else. "Are you ready ma'am," a young girl walks in looking as young as me. She was wearing a blue dress and looked like mine but mine was pink. I stand up and started to walk out of the room with her.

We are heading downstairs to the family room. As I got there the same young man that was in the room, standing by the case of books. "Are you Mr. Figg?" I asked wanting to know more about this place and why I'm here. "No I'm not. I'm a good friend of his." He turned around looking at me. 'He'll be down here in a little bit, Raven." He walks toward me. "I'm not Raven, I'm Rain." I said to him. "Sorry but your real name is Raven and your home." He said, knowing everything about me and my family in the pass, as his hands spread to show me what I own. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." I said in a nice way. "I'm Shinichi." (She- nee- chee) He said walking to a chair. "I have to go and get something I'll be back." She told Shinichi. "Okay Zee." Shinichi said looking back at me.

I sat across from him near the window. "So how did you know my real name?" I said looking away. 'I know your family well, to tell you the truth that this is your home." He said grabbing a cup and taking a sip. I couldn't believe it. 'I have a home? I thought everything and everyone was burned and dead.' I was still looking at when he took another sip. "So you look like all this is a story." He was looking at me as I looked away. "In away I do." I said coldly. I saw a man walking in. "This isn't a story. Like that one about the little frog jumping out of your window, when you were six." He said looking straight at me. 'I remember that." I ran into his arms. "Danny!" I put my face in his chest. "So it's Rain now?" He asked pulling me away.


End file.
